Field
The present disclosure relates generally to dual mode imaging under different lighting conditions, e.g., for use in optical tracking.
Background
Optical tracking, for example, involving imaging of fiducials or targets is challenging when lighting conditions differ. For example, it is difficult for an imaging system to accurately image targets throughout the day when lighting conditions change between daylight and night.